


Crap! Urgo Knows What I'm Thinking!

by Marie_Iliea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e16 Urgo, Gen, Jack-almost-gets-caught, mind-reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Iliea/pseuds/Marie_Iliea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack realizes that Urgo might just expose his biggest secret to the rest of the team....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crap! Urgo Knows What I'm Thinking!

She's being a genius again, and I have to pretend that I'm not following along.

"The technology implanted in our brains, Sir. We're looking at some sort of visual communication interface. A controlled hallucination."

I babble out some reply that's probably even more stilted than normal. I'm confused, I don't follow, I don't follow, I don't follow, I repeat to myself as a mantra, even as those tiny, fleeting, whispered thoughts in the back of my mind begin to panic as I realize Urgo could so easily find out that I'm not as dumb as I act – shit, I'm losing it.

Think about something, anything...

Wavy brown hair, that wide smile, generous...assets.

"Who's Mary Steenburgen?"

Bullet dodged.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posted FF.Net


End file.
